The present disclosure relates to a control apparatus, a control method, a driving apparatus and an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a control apparatus, a control method, a driving apparatus and an electronic apparatus, which are able to prevent luminance non-uniformity of an image to be projected on a screen, for example.